


Irreplaceable

by SpekOps



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Alternating, Rookie talks, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpekOps/pseuds/SpekOps
Summary: If Noble Six survived Reach and goes on to meet the Rookie during the Battle of Earth. The silent protagonist meets another silent protagonist, and stuff happens. Something between a "What if?" & kinda fluffy romance story.
Relationships: Cortana/John-117 | Master Chief, Edward Buck/Veronica Dare, The Rookie (Halo)/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Irreplaceable

**Reach 2552  
Aszod Shipyards, Afold  
  
**

Noble Six breathed hard. A punctured lung, third-degree plasma burns on his back, and a sprained leg. He briefly wondered how he was still standing, much less fighting hordes of Covenant warriors. Battle Rifle had only 2 clips left, and SMG near-empty. His helmet visor had several cracks, crippling his HUD and field-of-view. Covies, mostly Sangheili majors and minors surrounded him in a circle, staring at him with a mix of hatred and admiration on his face. It was something of a temporary cease-fire, but Six knew better than to let his guard down.   
  
_Welp, I'm fucked. Never even got to meet the Master Chief. Never found love. Never foun-_

"WORT WORT WORT!" A Sangheili Field Marshal quickly ran forward, ignited energy sword in hand, and a mean look on his well... face. Six braced himself, remembering his education on Elite battle traditions and customs.  
  
_The Sangheili known to us as Elites, are one of the few Covenant species that may actually pose a threat to you as Spartans, especially when armed with the right equipment. From espionage operations and battle cam footage, we know that Elites are an honor-bound race. You may be thinking,_ If they are honor-bound shouldn't we show the same respect? _To you I say, you're an idiot. Exploitation, sabotage, covert-operations, ignorance of morality, and I could go on and on, is how we are still surviving in this war. If the opportunity ever shows, exploit that weakness. There is good hope that should you defeat the ranking Elite leader, the rest will begrudgingly spare you, after which I shouldn't need to say, but escape._

The Marshal opened his mandibles- mouth, and to Six's surprise started speaking UNSC English. "You. Little Demon. You understand me correct?" he spoke.  
  
"Yes. I understand you." Six quickly glanced around. The circle of Covenant was at least eighteen troops. Eleven Elites, five Jackals, and two Grunts. Theoretically, he could take them all out. He'd have to discard his helmet, dangerously decreasing his odds without energy shields, but he could still do it. If he targeted the Marshal and stole his sword he could maybe even-  
  
"HEY DEMON! I'm still SPEAKING." the Marshal yelled.  
  
"I uh, sorry. Repeat what you said."  
  
The Elite seemed to sigh before continuing. "As per Sangheili custom, you have clearly proven yourself in battle. Besting several hundred of my troops alone. Though it pains me, I am bound to give you a chance at escape. Also with our tradition comes a free energy sword to those aliens, yourself, who have shown exceptional combat skill. So poggies!" The Marshal tossed a deactivated sword hilt towards him. Six quickly mag-locked his BR on his back and caught the hilt.

 _Holy shit shit shit shit Six thought to himself. If I can get Auntie Dot to my comms she can get the Autumn to request a pelican before they make the jump out of the system. Do I respond with some classical Shakespeare bullshit? Or...  
  
_"Thank you uh, Sir Field Marshal. I am honored to receive this rare gift, and I'll use it with pride. Wait, I mean uh, I'll well... Since we're in war I mean- Um. " _I sound stupid as hell._ "Also, 'poggies'?"  
  
An Elite Ultra stepped forward behind the Marshal. "He's been on that Human internet platform called Twitch again." The rest of the Elites in the circle snickered as they cleared a path for him leading towards the shipyards.   
  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I LEAVE YOU ALL HERE TO BE GLASSED. Demon, you will have one cycle, to my knowledge that is one 'day' in human timekeeping, to escape or fortify a final place of defense before we burn this planet." The Marshal turned to his men and shouted. "FOR THE COVENANT, FOR SANGHELIOS!" The rest of his troops shouted proudly. As the Marshal and his army walked off Six overheard one last conversation. "Where's Jax 'Fyltemee, tell him by the time I get back on the _Holy_ _Conquest_ I expect Jay53's Twitch channel to be active in my office."   
  
Six holstered the sword hilt and sprinted towards the shipyard as best he could with his leg. He attempted to raise Dot through his interface, knowing the window of escape was slim.   
  
_Dot? Dot are you still online? Please.  
  
Greetings Noble Six. I am sorry to hear about your comrades who bravely fell in batt-  
_  
Six briefly winced as he remembered each of his new teammates, no. Friends. He clutched Jorge's dog tags around his neck. _Yeah, I know. Dot is the Autumn still in the system?  
  
Yes, however it is under heavy fire by the Covenant fleet, from the network Captain Keyes is attempting to make sure Dr Halsey is alright before making the jump.   
  
Can you contact them from here and tell them I'm still alive here? Please. A pelican, or longsword even.   
  
One moment Spartan.  
  
\---  
  
_Six stared at the rushing dimension of Slipspace on the Autumn's observation deck. He briefly glanced back as he heard Captain Keyes walk up to him.   
  
"Son, I've seen your file. I know that Noble Team was different, and I'm sorry for your loss. Jun-A266 was reported to have shown up at Halsey's bunker, so once this war is over, hopefully in our favor, I expect you'll see him again soon. The deck is yours, Spartan." Keyes then backed away slowly, walked out. It wasn't that Six disliked Jun, so to speak. Jun was the only member Six hadn't bonded with like the others. Also, he was talkative. Six stumbled a lot when he spoke, which was why he mostly didn't speak at all unless required. Of all the members in Noble Team, Six missed Jorge the most. Jorge was the first to make him open up, actually speak on casual terms. Six was even gonna pick out a real name with Jorge. Something along the lines of Beto and Brock.  
  
_What kinda guy would love me anyway? My ass is broken inside and out. Anyway, I can worry about that after the war. Wonder where we're he-  
  
_"Hello Spartan." Cortana, the fiery A.I. he briefly met in the hangar, popped up on the holo-console next to him, slightly startling him.  
  
Six mentally sighed but gave her a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to the window.   
  
"We'll be making an emergency stop per Cole protocol. A recon Covenant fleet is expected to track us from Reach. Keyes says you'll be kept here on the ship in case of boarders. Chief is still resting in cyro downstairs so..."  
  
_Fuck I wanted to meet him. Jorge said he's a pretty chill dude, for a Spartan-II. I've always wanted to meet another hyper-lethal Spartan._  
  
"I know you wanna meet the Chief, I'll arrange it the best I can once if we can escape the next fleet. But in the meantime... Your ONI file says you like dick?"  
  
Six smashed the holo-console with his fist.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had another fic that I was (and should be) working on, but got chicken feet about it. I'll return to it later, promise. Please let me know how my writing is in the comments!!! ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ
> 
> Other Works:
> 
> Overwatch | https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482904/chapters/53722306


End file.
